The Potter Twins and the Death Eaters Vengeance
by Fire and Chaos
Summary: Harry Potter's children, Albus and Elaine Potter, have just begun their first year at Hogwarts. They struggle to fit in and be accepted amongst their peers. Unbeknownst to them, a dastardly plot is brewing that could launch another war. Book One of the Potter Twin Chronicles
1. Chapter One: Leaving for Hogwarts

I'm not exactly your average witch. Why? Well, for one thing, I'm a Potter. Albus Potter's twin sister, to be exact. And the Potter family is exactly why I'm not average.

I might look normal, to outsiders. But truthfully, I'm the odd one out. The best example is my name. Elaine Lillian Potter. Yes, Lily, Lillian. But it was my younger sister, and not me, who had the name Lily Luna Potter, despite the fact I was older.

It's not like I stood out like a sore thumb. If Al and were the same gender, we'd be completely identical. Even our glasses are the same. I like Quidditch, and support my mums old team, Holyhead Harpies. But it's the small things, like my name. Or the fact I enjoy learning. It might not be odd in Aunt Mione's home, but in my own? The boys and even little Lily prefer to be running around then sitting in the library with a nice cup of tea.

Do you see? I don't fit in. I don't know if you do. So, we'll have to go deeper. To the place where everything happened. Where my true oddities were revealed. Hogwarts.

"No! I won't be in Slytherin!" Al said tearfully as James teased him.

"Oh, James, give it a rest," Mum sighed.

"Yes James. You don't want me to prank you again, do you?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

My older brother flicked my forehead. "Oh, whatever El. You're more Slytherin then Al."

James saw the angry look in mum's eye, and scampered off through the barrier. "You'll write, won't you?" Al asked nervously.

"Not everyday of course," I quickly said. "James says people only get letters once a month."

Mum smiled, her eyes crinkling up at the corner. "We wrote to James three times a week last year."

"You shouldn't believe everything James tells you about Hogwarts," Dad said. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

I ran through the barrier, the rest of my family just behind me. "Where are they?" I asked, searching for my extended family.

"We'll find them," Mum assured me. "Don't worry."

I spotted what resembled their figures through the hazy white smoke. "Is that them Mum?"

She nodded. "I think it is. Let's go see, shall we?"

We walked down the train, and sure enough at the very last compartment was Aunt Mione, Uncle Ron, Hugo, and Rose. "Hey Rose," Al and I said at the same time.

She beamed at us. "Hey Al, El."

I helped Dad and Uncle Ron lift Albus and I's trunks and animals onto the train, chuckling as Uncle Ron admitted to Dad about Confounding the driving instructor. Uncle Ron spoke again, louder. "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disown you."

Lily and Hugo laughed, but I glanced at Rose and Al. We were all worried that was the truth. "He doesn't mean it," Aunt Mione and Mum said together.

The smoke cleared slightly, revealing a family of three. I recognised the boy, from when I was getting my pet, and then wand.

**~Flashback~**

"Mum, can I get my owl alone? I don't want James and Al bothering me," I said.

She smiled. "Of course dear. Take care."

Happily, I walked to the shop. Inside was filled with many different animals, some of which I'd never seen. I was immediately drawn to a rather peculiar creature. A red panda, with a set of wings curling from its back. It chittered, and pressed up against the bars, begging to be pet.

I scratched behind it's ears, reading the label on its cage. "He's rather cute, isn't he?"

I jumped around at the voice. A boy my age with white-blond hair and liquid silver eyes was standing there. "Hello. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Malfoy. Uncle Ron always said terrible things about his father. But then again, he also supported the worst Quidditch team. He wasn't right about everything.

I smiled politely. "Elaine Potter. Pleased to meet you."

"I have to get an eagle owl," Scorpius sighed. "It's tradition. I'd rather get something more interesting."

"Where are your parents?" I asked curiously. "And I'm supposed to get an owl. But I might get this little guy."

"Oh, they're talking with some of their friends. You should get him. He seems nice."

I grinned at Scorpius. "Yeah, I will. I'll be seeing you around, I suppose."

I paid for the panda, whom I'd dubbed Emris, and headed to Ollivanders where my family was. They were just stepping out. "We're going to the ice cream parlor El," James said. "We'll meet you there later. Bye!"

Mum shot me a helpless look. I waved her off, and entered the dusty old shop. "Hello?" I called.

The man who could only be Ollivander stepped into the light. "Ah, Elaine Potter. Your parents said you'd be coming. Wand arm?"

"Left," I said instinctively.

Ollivander began taking out boxes. He thrust a wand into my hand. "Holly, dragon heartstring, seven inches."

I swung it, and a row of boxes blew off the shelf. He snatched the wand away and thrust another into my hand. "Rose, phoenix feather, thirteen inches."

It set a shelf on fire. "No, no, no," Ollivander muttered, snatching the wand from my hand.

It seemed like I went through the entire shop, before Olivander hmmed. "I have one more wand in the back. It's never accepted anyone… Well, I suppose it's worth a try."

As he hurried to the back, the bell on the door rang. Scorpius entered. I smiled at him. "Hello again. Are you following me?"

"No. I simply am in the same place at the same time," Scorpius said.

I rolled my eyes, and Ollivander came back. He thrust a wand into my hand. I waved it, and a stream of silver sparks came out. "Very peculiar," he muttered. "I've only ever made two wands with this core. Yours is is yew, thirteen inches, thestral tail hair. The thestral only ever gave two hairs. Your brother has the other wand."

I nodded, and paid. I waved to Scorpius, and headed to the ice cream parlor.

**~End Flashback~**

I grinned at Scorpius, and he smiled politely back, before being whisked away by his parents. "So that's little Scorpius," Ron muttered. "Make sure you beat him in every test. Thank god you've got you're mothers brain. The same goes for you Elle."

"Don't pit them against each other before the school year even begins!" Aunt Mione scolded, though a half smile was tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, I suppose," Uncle Ron frowned. "But don't get too friendly. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a Pureblood."

"Hey!" James bustled over to us, without his trunk owl and trolley. "Guess what I just saw! Teddy's back there, and guess what he was doing? Snogging Victoire!" He gazed up at the adults. ""Our Victoire! Our Teddy! Snogging! I asked them what they were doing-"

"You interrupted them?" Mum asked in shock. "You are so like Ron."

James nodded at her impatiently. "And he said he was seeing her off! He was snogging her!"

"Wow, really?" I asked sarcastically. "I think I missed the seven other times you said it."

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married though," Lily said excitedly. "Then Teddy would really be part of the family!"

"He already comes around for dinner about four times a week," Dad said in amusement. "Let's just invite him to move in and be done with it."

"Yeah! He can have my room, and I can move in with Al!" James piped up.

"When I let you share a room with Al, it's when I want the house destroyed," Dad told James. He checked his battered watch. "It's nearly eleven. You should board the train."

While Mum and Dad said goodbye to James, Al and I exchanged looks. We wanted to ask Dad about Slytherin. "Bye Al, Elle! Watch out for the thestrals!"

"You said they were invisible!" I protested.

"Thestrals are harmless," Dad reassured Al and I. "They're nothing to worry about. Besides, you won't be going up in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Mum gave us both pecks on the forehead. "We'll see you at Christmas."

Al and I hugged Dad tightly. "Bye twins. Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea on Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"But what if we are in Slytherin?" Al whispered nervously.

"Albus Severus. You are named for two of the greatest headmasters of Hogwarts, and one was a Slytherin. He was possibly the bravest man I have ever known." He turned to me. "Elaine Lillian. You were named for your grandmother, and originally all she wanted to be was a Slytherin."

"But…" I trailed off. "What if we are in Slytherin?"

"Then Slytherin will have gained one or two excellent students, won't it? And besides, it doesn't matter. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.. It did for me, anyway."

"Really?" Al and I chorused.

Dad nodded, and helped us onto the train. People began to stare. "Why are they all looking at us?" I demanded.

"It's me," Uncle Ron grinned. "I am extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily, and I laughed. The train began moving, and Dad hurried to keep pace with it, taking long strides, waving, until we rounded a bend and could no longer see him. I settled back into my seat. It was time to go to Hogwarts.

A/N: Whoo! I finally started this! It's about time too. I'm going to need a Transfiguration teacher, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Muggle Studies teacher, as well as students. The format for submitting a teacher is;

Name:

Job:

Appearance:

Old Hogwarts House:

Personality:

And the format for students is;

Name:

House:

Appearance:

Well, please review! ^^


	2. And So We Come Together

"I wonder what the Gryffindor common room is like," Rose mused.

"Well, what if we're not in Gryffindor?" I asked, snapping.

Rose gave me an odd look. "Yeesh Elle. What's the big idea? Of course you're going to be in Gryffindor. We all are."

"And if we're not?" Al challenged. "What if we're in Hufflepuff? Or Ravenclaw? Or… Slytherin?"

Rose gaped at us. "Wh-What? Guys, James teasing must have gone to your heads. Of course you're gonna be in Gryffindor, no questions asked. It's where you belong."

A knock on the door interrupted us. It slid open to reveal Scorpius. "Um, can I sit here? There's no room anywhere else."

Rose opened her mouth to say no, but I stopped her. "Course Scorpius. It's fine with me."

Al nodded. "And me as well. Here, sit next to me."

Rose looked between us. "What is wrong with you two?! Just a few minutes ago, you wanted to be in Gryffindor, and only Gryffindor! Honestly, what's up with you? And now you're sitting with that? Exactly what my dad wanted us to stay away from?"

I glanced over to Al, who was biting his lip, a sure sign he was thinking. "Dad… Talked to us. And Slytherin wouldn't be so bad."

"And Scorpius isn't bad either!" I added. "He's nice."

Scorpius was looking at the three of us in concern. "Uh, I could go, if you don't want me here. I don't want to cause tension."

"No, it's okay," I insisted. "You can stay."

"Well, then I'm leaving!" Rose said. "Perhaps James and Fred have an idea of what's right!"

She stormed out of the compartment. "I'm really, really sorry," Scorpius said. "I didn't mean…"

"Nonsense," I chided. "You're perfectly fine. Rosie'll calm down soon enough. Right Al?"

My brother nodded, looking out the window in thought. The compartment door slid open, revealing a boy with blonde hair, Jack Finnigan, whom I recognized from some of Mum and Dad's parties, Ariella Thomas, a girl with dark brown hair and thick glasses, a girl with ridiculously long brown hair, an Asian boy, and a girl with brown hair that was highlighted with blonde. Jack grinned at us. "Hi! You're compartment has the least amount of people that are all first years, so we're sitting with you now!"

Ariella rolled her eyes. "Straight forward as ever Jack. Hey Elle, hey Al. Can we sit with you?"

Al and I nodded, while Scorpius just looked nervous. The newcomers crowded into the compartment. Jack and the Asian boy ended up sitting on the floor, and the girl with freakishly long hair was sitting on Ariella, who looked rather uncomfortable. "So, introductions!" the girl chirped. "I'm Fern Raloze."

"Erik Motony," the Asian boy said.

"Kelly Marets," the glasses wearing girl said, not looking up from the book she'd taken out.

"Luke Braveheart," the blond boy grinned. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Sage Cashmere," the girl with blonde highlights said.

"And you already know Ariella and I," Jack finished. "And who's that?" he asked, pointing to Scorpius.

"I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy," he said quietly.

There was silence. Everyone had heard of the Malfoys. "Well, that's a nice name," Fern said. "Why exactly is everyone silent?"

So, not everyone. The awkward silence was broken, and we dived into conversation.

Fern and Sage were muggleborns, and Erik was the son of Cho Chang. I found it odd how I'd never seen him at one of my parents parties, but he explained that he prefered to stay home.

Kelly ended up sharing the same middle name as my first name, which was rather odd, as Elaine wasn't a very common name.

When we were almost to Hogwarts, Molly opened the door to our compartment. "Why aren't you in your school robes? Albus, Elaine, I expected better of you."

I scowled at my cousin. "Oh, sod off Moll. You're just being like that cause you're a prefect. You used to be so much more fun.'

Molly sniffed. "Hmph. I'm following in my father's footsteps. Now, go on. I'll see you two in Gryffindor."

Al and I exchanged a look, and all of us pulled on our robes, except for Kelly and Luke who were already wearing them.

Finally, the train chugged to a stop, and we clambered off. "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" Hagrids voice came.

We scampered over to him, and the others looked a bit intimidated by his size. He led us down to the shores of the lake, calling, "Four to a boat! Only four to a boat!"

I ended up with Al, Scorpius, and Sage. Hagrid had a boat all to himself. "We'll be gettin' our firs' view of teh castle just round this bend," the large man called.

Sure enough, we went past a group of hanging ivy, and Hogwarts in all its glory was revealed. There was a collective sound of oohs and ahs at its splendor. The boats shuttered to a stop, and we clambered out onto shore.

The inside of the castle was even more amazing. The paintings pointed at us, and rushed around, talking in hurried whispers. We came to a huge set of double doors, where Professor Longbottom stood. He gave Al and I a polite nod, before turning his attention to the entire crowd. "In just a moment, you are going to be sorted. Your houses are equivalent to your family. You share meals, a common room, classes and dorms with them. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Each house has it's own amazing history, and has produced brilliant witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, you will earn House points, and have points deducted for rule breaking. At the end of the year, the House with the greatest number of points will be awarded the House Cup, which is a great honor. Now, the Sorting is going to take place in front of the entire school in a few minutes, so you may want to smarten yourselves up. I'll return for you when we are ready."

He walked through the set of massive double doors, and the group broke out into hushed whispers. "How are people sorted?" Sage asked.

"The Sorting Hat," I whispered back. "It's nothing to worry about."

Of course, that was a blatant lie. My stomach was churning at the thought of placing the Hat on my head. It would look into my very essence and decide where I fit in. I was absolutely terrified.

A scream ripped the air. I jumped, and turned to see it was only the ghosts. I relaxed. I was used to ghosts. There was one in Potter Manor.

They ghosts chatted loudly amidst themselves. I ignored their conversation, fixated on the door that would lead me to the rest of my life.

A/N: OOH! THE SORTING IS NEXT CHAPTER! Yeah, I'm really excited... Anywho, please review! ^^


	3. The Sorting

Professor Longbottom returned, and we walked in a single file line into the Great Hall. Rose raced along the single file line, to fall in step between Al and I. "Guys, I thought about what you said, and… I'm sorry. It doesn't matter which house you're in, as long as we're friends."

I grinned, and hugged, ignoring the Sorting Hat, which had started to sing. "Of course Rosie. I'm sorry too."

I caught the last few lines of the Hat's song; And so now troubles brewing, that much you can be sure, there's things worth reviewing, avoid the dark's allure.

"Well that was odd," Al murmured as Professor Longbottom called up 'Agni, Sapphire.'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared after about thirty seconds.

I nervously waited my turn, mostly ignoring the ceremony. Luke became the first Hufflepuff, and Sage was a Ravenclaw. Jack was a Gryffindor. When Scorpius was called up, the Hat sat on his head for a full five minutes before calling out in a quiet voice, "Slytherin!"

Al and I looked at each other, confused. But we turned back to the Hat when both Kelly and Eric were made Ravenclaws practically as soon as the Hat touched their heads. Then, "Potter, Albus!"

My brother shakily made his way up to the stool. It was covered his eyes, but I could see his mouth moving slightly as if he was having a conversation. My brother stayed up there for almost ten minutes, before the Hat weakly called, "Gryffindor!"

Finally, it was my turn to go up to the stool. I sat down, and the last thing I saw as the Hat was pulled over my eyes was Al looking at me in reassurance.

"Hmm, another Potter. Your entire family's been in Gryffindor, you know. But I sense something about you. It was in your brother and father as well. You could be great in Slytherin. No complaints? Well then, better be SLYTHERIN!"

It roared the last part to the entire hall. The Great Hall was silent, before the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, before they erupted. There was a third year boy happily yelling, "HA, TAKE THAT GRYFFINDORKS! SLYTHERIN WINS! WE BROKE THE POTTER STREAK!"

James and Fred were screaming, "REDO! REDO! SHE WAS SORTED WRONG, SHE'S A GRYFFINDOR!"

Shakily, I sat down next to Scorpius. Fern became a Gryffindor, to my disappointment. It seemed only Scorpius and I would be in Slytherin. Ariella became a Hufflepuff, and soon it was Rose's turn. The Hat touched down on her head for several seconds before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!"

My cousin grinned at me, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, as Fred and James howled like wounded animals. 'Zabini, Nico,' was the last, and a Slytherin. He sat down across from Scorpius and I, as McGonagall stood up. The Great Hall went silent. "Now, I know you're looking forward to this feast. Let me first say, I look forward to each and everyone of you reaching your full potential. Now, dig in!"

I happily ate the food that appeared on my plate. I noticed the third year boy who'd been screaming earlier had mouthed McGonagall's speech. "How did you know that?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh, she says it every year," the boy said dismissively. "I'm Thomas Nott, by the way."

He turned to his friends, now ignoring me. Nico Zabini grinned at me. "Hey Elaine. Glad to see you in Slytherin. Everyone in your entire family's been in Gryffindor before, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And call me El."

Nico nodded. "My entire family's been in Slytherin, 'til my sister became a Ravenclaw. Scorpius is my cousin, by the way."

Scorpius nodded, and seemed fascinated with his soup. "I don't know if I really wanted to be in Slytherin," he said quietly.

"Hay Scor, don't worry. I'm here, right?" I grinned.

Scorpius glanced up at me, and smiled. "Yeah. You two are here."

"That's the spirit mate!" Nico said cheerfully.

With that, we settled into comfortable conversation, until Professor McGonagall stood up again. "Now that you've enjoyed this wonderful feast, I'm sure you can all focus your attention on me. The Forbidden Forest is off limits, and Sangium Rezzers reminded me that there were 598 forbidden items, all posted on a list outside his office in the dungeons. Now, I'll let you all go to bed."

I blearily listened to some boy called Liam Flint talk about Merlin being in Slytherin, and house unity, and blah. I practically fell into bed, ignoring the girls around me. I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

A/N: Yeah, short chappie, but whatever. Cookies to whoever can tell me where I found out Merlin was in Slytherin! Please R&R! ^^


	4. Something Mysterious at Hogwarts

In the morning, I got out of bed to see that my Slytherin tie had been placed on my trunk. I stretched out, feeling well rested. I pulled on my uniform, wearing pants of course. I couldn't stand skirts.

"You cannot go out like that," a scolding voice came.

"What? What's wrong with me?" I asked the girl who had talked. "So what if I'm wearing pants, and my collars turned up, and my tie is undone, and my shirts not tucked in?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Emily Black. That's Liana Yaxley, and that's Garnet Carrow. Pleased to meet you Elaine."

I grinned at them. "Pleased to meet you. Call me El, everyone else does."

"Now, we must get you fixed up," Liana said, and she dragged me into the bathroom, with the other girls close behind.

When they finished, I was wearing a skirt, with my blouse tucked in, and my collar turned down. They also braided my long, messy jet black hair, and now it actually looked respectable. My tie was left undone though, because none of the other girls could tie the knot, and I declared it would make me look unique.

When I finally made it downstairs to the common room, Scorpius and Nico were waiting for me. "Took you long enough," Scorpius smirked.

I scowled. "The girls in my dormitory made me change into this."

"And they can't even tie a tie?" Nico asked. "Here, let me help you. I've been doing this since I was seven." He stepped over to me, and tied the knot. "There, you see? Perfect."

"Thanks," I said, surprised at his actions. "Let's go up to breakfast now."

We climbed up the many staircases to breakfast. Amazingly, we didn't get lost. That might have been due to the magical map all students were given, though.

When I sat down at the Slytherin table, Al came over. "Hey El. Hi Scorpius. Uh… Other person."

"I'm Nico Zabini," Nico said, grinning. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yeas, you as well. El, James really wants to talk to you he'll be coming over any second now, and- Here he comes!"

Al swiftly sat down next to me as our older brother walked over. "Elaine Lillian Potter!" James said in a rather loud voice. "Why are you over here? Come sit with the rest of the Gryffindors, like you ought to."

"Excuse me James," I growled. "But I am a Slytherin, and proud of it! If you want to go bother someone about their house, find Rosie. I'm staying right here."

James gaped at me. "El! I'm your family! Your brother! You- You're supposed to be in Gryffindor! You don't belong with the likes of them!"

His eyes flicked over Scorpius and Nico, and I stood up, slamming my hands onto the table. "The likes of them, as you so rudely put it, are my friends! Don't you dare talk to me about what house I should be in! I am a Slytherin, and that's how I plan to stay! Now I suggest you return to Gryffindor table. Without me!"

I realized that I had been shouting, and that the entire hall was listening. Sheepishly, I sat down, embarrassed. James glared at me, and stalked back to Gryffindor table. Almost as soon as he sat down, Fern hopped up and ran over. "You tell 'im El!" she laughed. "That was brilliant. Mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, no go ahead!" I said brightly. "House unity and all that jazz, right?"

Professor Slughorn came over with our schedules. "Here you are!" he said cheerily. "And here are Miss Raloze and Mr Potters!"

I quickly scanned over my schedule. "Let's see… Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws, Double Potions with the Gryffindors, a free period, Herbology, and Charms. That's pretty good."

"And we have Potions together," Al remarked. "I wonder if that's a good idea. Well, no matter. Do you want to be my partner El?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not." I looked back down at my schedule. "And… There's Transfiguration in five minutes! Gah, let's go!"

I grabbed Nico and Scorpius wrists, dragging them with me. We collapsed into desks just in time.

Our professor, a tall woman with sandy blonde hair in a low ponytail, looked at us, frowning slightly. "Cutting it a bit close, aren't we?" She sounded stern, but her steel blue eyes sparkled with mirth. She addressed the entire class. "I am Professor Lucem. Transfiguration is the art of changing one object into another. It is one of the most difficult subjects, and I wish you the best of luck."

We were assigned to change a match into a needle. By the end of the class, I'd managed to turn mine silver, Scorpius's was slightly pointed, and Nico hadn't made any progress.

We headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was quite a ways away. We reached it with five minutes to spare though, and Sage, Erik, Kelly, and Rose walked over to us. Rose gave me a hug. "You're not mad at me, right?" she asked nervously.

I shook my head. "Of course not. And it's Scor you need to apologize to."

Rose nodded, and turned to the boy. "I apologize Scorpius. My behavior was uncalled for."

"It's alright. We should all sit together," Scorpius decided.

We managed to snag a group of seats that was all together, and the professor stood up from her desk to start class. She had dark brown hair, almost black, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wrote her name on the board, then turned to face us. "I'm assuming you can read, but for the imbeciles who can't, my name is Professor Ailia Keket." she smiled, showing she was joking. "I'll be your professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I'm new, replacing the old professor who just retired. I hope we can all get along, and work together."

I made a gagging motion, which only Nico noticed. He rolled his eyes, nodding in agreement. Professor Keket was sugary sweet. Far too sweet.

The class ticked by slowly. We practiced Disarming, and I was happily paired up with Sage.

Finally, the class was over and Scorpius, Nico, and I headed to Potions. I sat down next to Al as soon as we entered the classroom. Slughorn began the class. "Hello, hello! I am Professor Slughorn. We'll be starting off by making a cure for boils! Now, flip to page 7 in your textbook." He caught sight of Al and I. "Ah, the Potter twins! I'd imagine you two are just as good at Potions as your father! I expect you to do wonderfully!"

Al and I shared a look. Both of us were actually rather good helping Mum make healing potions and the like, which was actually a disappointment in this case. Neither of us wanted to be invited to the dreaded Slug Club Mum and Dad had told stories about. But, of course, we wanted to do our best. So when Professor Slughorn came to check our potion, we had an almost perfect Swelling Solution. "Wonderful!" Slughorn beamed. "Would you like to come to my Slug Club meeting tomorrow? I've already invited Miss Agni, Mr Malfoy, Miss Raloze, and Mr Zabini. More first years than I ever expected!"

He chuckled heartily, and Al and I gave a weak laugh. We weren't sure how to respond to that.

Finally, Potions was over and we were free to go. By some (happy) miracle, the Gryffindors had their free period the same time as the Slytherins. So Nico, Scorpius, Al, Fern, and I as well as Sapphire Agni set off to spend our time outside.

We were walking by the Forbidden Forest when we saw a figure hurrying into the woods. Fern climbed up a tree, and looked down at us. "We can trail them by hopping through the trees. Follow my lead."

Scorpius looked petrified. "That's really high…" he said nervously.

"You'll be okay," Al grinned. "Just focus on getting from tree to tree, not on the ground. Now come on, let's go."

All of us scampered after the figure, Fern in the lead. I almost fell out of the trees several times. I had no idea how Fern kept perfect balance.

Finally, the figure stopped, and trough back the hood of their cloak, revealing blonde hair. Professor Lucem. Another person materialized out of the shadows. "You weren't followed?" they asked in a whisper I strained to hear.

"No, Edmund. Must you doubt me so?" Professor Lucem asked. "Soon we will be victorious." A group of birds flew from a tree, cawing, and drowning out what Professor Lucem was saying. When they cleared away, I caught, "Rise of the Dark Lord."

I gasped, then clamped a hand over my mouth. Fern motioned for us to leave, leading us out of the forest, and into the sunlight. We raced into the castle to get to our classes.

For the rest of the day, what I'd heard plagued me. Professor Lucem was planning to resurrect Lord Voldemort.

A/N: *gasps dramatically* OH NOES! VOLDEMORT! But there was a flock of birds that drowned out part of Professor Lucem's sentence... Heh heh. Next chapter we get the Slug Club! Yay... I really am looking forward to writing it though. Anywho, please R&R! ^^


	5. Academic Activities

I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder. "Elle! Elle, get up! You're gonna be late!"

I blearily opened my eyes, seeing Liana's anxious face. "What time is it?"

"Fifteen minutes to classes."

I leapt out of bed, scrambling around for clothes. I didn't ask as Liana handed me a slice of toast lathered in strawberry preserves. choosing to try and scarf it down and pull on my uniform at the same time. I quickly ran a brush through my unruly dark locks, finishing the toast. "There. Done. C'mon, what do we have first today?"

"Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs," Liana said, handing me my schedule and map. "C'mon, let's go."

We hurried out of the dormitory, and into he common room. I glanced down at my watch to see how much time we had. The time read 4:37 AM. "Liana…" I said in a low voice. "Why did you wake me up at four in the morning? If you provide a suitable answer, I won't hex you." Seeing as I didn't know any hexes, that was a lie, but I was rather upset and saw no problem in tweaking the truth.

"Oh, is it? I had no idea. I must've read the time wrong. Emma and Garnet were gone, so I assumed we were late," Liana said in a breezy tone.

"I really hate you right now," I grumbled. "Now I won't be able to fall asleep again. Whatever. I'll just get some studying done."

I went upstairs, and grabbed my Potions textbook. As much annoyance as I had toward Slughorn Potions was my favorite and most likely best subject. I went back into the common room, grabbing my bag which I had forgotten before.

I had been in the common room for about an hour when Nico came down. He was already in his school uniform, and looked ready for the day. "Morning Elle. You're up early."

"Yeah. Liana woke me up at bloody four in the morning. Don't I have lovely roommates?" I grumbled.

Nico grinned. "Absolutely. Let's go up to get breakfast. I think they have it out at this time, anyway."

The two of us walked from the dungeons to the Great Hall, where breakfast was laid out. My stomach grumbled. The toast Liana had given me seemed a long time ago, and I happily sat down at the Slytherin table. Students were beginning to slowly trickle in. When James and Fred walked in they pointedly ignored me.

Scorpius, Sapphire, Fern, and Al joined us at the table. I found it rather surprising no one complained about Gryffindors sitting with Slytherins, or not being at the right table. I guessed the teachers were trying to support house unity, or something.

In Transfiguration, I regarded Professor Lucem with suspicion. I couldn't let her know that we knew what she was doing, but I also had to find out more. "Do you think she has the Dark Mark, or she was never marked?" Scorpius asked me.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her," I snapped, trying to turn a match all the way into a needle. "Why is this so difficult? Aunt Mione got it on her first day. So did Rose! Why can't I?"

"Cause you're not a super genius?" Nico suggest.

I scowled at him. "You can't do anything with it. Stop talking. We have double Defence today, by the way, with the Hufflepuffs. Oh joy."

"You really like sarcasm, don't you?" Scorpius smirked as we gathered our bags. Class was over, and only Emma had turned her match all the way into a needle.

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" I shot back, ducking under a curse a third year had sent at someone.

Scorpius and Nico laughed as we entered the classroom. Professor Keket was standing at the head of the class, waiting for everyone to sit down. "We'll be finishing up Disarming spells today and Lumos, then moving onto creatures. Tomorrow, we'll start with imps."

"Did you know that originally we didn't learn Disarming until second year?" Luke Braveheart said to me as Professor Keket paired us together. "It became mandatory after the second war for students to learn a some what defensive spell in their first year."

"Thrilling," I said. "Expelliarmus!"

Luke's wand stayed in his hand. He grinned at me, before calling, "Expelliarmus!"

My wand flew from my hand and Luke caught it, smirking. "How did you do that?" I demanded. "Hold onto your wand, I mean."

Luke shrugged, pushing a piece of blond hair out of his eyes. "All you have to do is keep a firm grip on your wand. It's rather easy, actually."

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" I asked in awe. "That's brilliant! Simply brilliant!" I was practically jumping up and down in amazement.

Luke smirked. "Hufflepuffs aren't all stupid, you know. We value hard work. Of course I figured it out. There are probably several others who did as well in all the houses. Now, let's try again."

At the end of the first class, we stopped Disarming and moved onto Lumos. A relatively easy spell, most people got it on their first try. Professor Keket made a small maze that we had to find our way through, and could only do so by using Lumos.

During Potions it was all review, and on our way out Slughorn reminded Scorpius, Blaise, and I there was a Slug Club meeting at eight in his office. I mentally groaned. I'd forgotten all about the meeting.

The day was clear and warm. However, it was ruined by the offending fact of the Slug Club. I stormed into Herbology, feeling like there was a black storm cloud over my head. I succeeded in almost chopping off Nico's fingers with the garden shears when he asked me about the meeting. I'd been planning on spending the night figuring out what Lucem was up to, not going to a dumb group where Slughorn rambled about his past students.

Scorpius seemed to tell I was angry about the meeting, and he tried to cheer me up. "We'll have the other there too, remember? We can talk to them. And if Slughorn asks us what we're talking about, we'll come up with an excuse. We're Slytherins, right?"

"Yeah. I suppose," I grumbled, and looked down at the spiky bush I was supposed to be trimming. "I think I killed it."

A spike I hadn't chopped off shot itself at me, and I dodged to the side, narrowly missing being impaled. I was supposed to be trimming the edges, but instead had chopped off most of the spikes and a good portion of the leaves. It looked like something in a garden horror, if those existed. Professor Longbottom came over, getting slightly pink in the face seeing what I had done. "Elaine…" he said slowly. "What did you do?"

"I think I was trimming it. Perhaps I went a little overboard. Just a little," I smiled at him sheepishly. "It'll grow back, it's all good."

Professor Longbottom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You'll have detention with me on Saturday at six."

My smile fell. "Okay. Sorry professor." As soon as he walked away, I turned to Nico and Scorpius. "That has to be a new record for detention. On my second day. I hope he doesn't write to Mum and Dad about it."

Luckily class was over soon, so I was able to leave my mutilated bush behind. We had free period, so I dragged Scorpius and Nico to the library. At their complaints, I had snapped, "If we want to stop Lucem we have to find out how she's going to resurrect him. We can't just go charging all willy nilly after her with no knowledge of what's going on."

We spent the free period searching for something that would be of use. We were late for Charms in our search for books. Professor Flitwick merely gave us a stern look however, and told us to sit down. He began the class, and Nico, Scorpius, and I began to compare notes of what we found.

"Perhaps they're using unicorn blood?" Scorpius suggested. "On his remains, I mean. Or they're trying to make a Philosophers Stone to try and resurrect him."

"I think they're searching for the Resurrection Stone," I whispered back, pointing at my notes. "And then using it combined with his remains and a ritual."

"I got pretty much the same thing as you two," Nico said. "What if they're using unicorn blood in a ritual with the Resurrection Stone and his remains?"

The class passed like that, with half-hearted attempts at the spell we were supposed to be casting. At dinner, we showed our notes to Fern, Al, and Sapphire.

"I agree with Nico," Al said, examining the notes. "It makes the most sense, I think. A combination of ways to bring Voldemort back."

"II think it's just a ritual," Sapphire argued. "Why go overboard?"

"Well, if what I've heard is true," Fern said, the only muggleborn among us, "Then Voldemort was an incredibly evil wizard used to extremities. Of course his followers would go overboard in trying to bring him back."

"There's probably something in the Restricted Section," I grumbled. "Too bad we…." I trailed off. "You need a signature to get into the Restricted Section, right?" Everyone nodded. "So, we can Slughorn to sign a piece of paper, saying we want his autograph or something! Then, viola, we're in and reading books!"

"That's actually pretty smart Elle," Al said in admiration. "I'm surprised."

I swatted his arm. "Oh, shut up. I'm smarter than you at least."

Al glared at me, his glasses slipping down his nose. I grinned at him, then stuck out my tongue. Fern raised a hand. "Who's gonna ask Slughorn? It'd be weird if all of us were just like, 'Oh professor, sign this, please!' It'd be better for just one person to ask.'

"I vote Al!" I said quickly. "He looks exactly like Dad, and Slugo adored Dad, so it'd be perfect." Al glared at me again, and I shrugged. "I'm just putting ideas out there."

"No, nothing to do with the fact it'd annoy the crap out of him," Sapphire said with a smirk. "But I agree, it makes sense. Now c'mon, it's 7:30 and we have to go all the way to the dungeons."

Nico looked mournfully down at his remaining food. Scorpius grabbed a roll and shoved it in his hand. "Here, eat this on the way since you look so upset over the loss of food."

I patted his shoulder. "I feel you man. Now, to the Slug Club! Yay…" I trailed off. No one was excited. I pushed my glasses up my nose. "Our joy is overwhelming."

We hurried down to the potions classroom. As luck would have it, we were ten minutes early and the only people in the classroom. Sapphire nudged Al and he walked over to Slughorn, holding a slip of parchment which had the permission to go to the restricted section on it.. "Excuse me sir. My little sister is absolutely amazed with your… brilliance. Dad's always telling stories about you, and you're her role model. I was wondering if you could sign this, for her."

"Of course lad!" Slughorn beamed. Al handed him the parchment, folding over the part about the restricted section. Slughorn signed it without a second glance. "There you are! Now, take care."

"Of course sir. Thank you sir, thank you very much. Little Lily will love this."

I was early dying by the time he finished. Dad did tell stories about Slughorn, but Lily didn't adore him. She absolutely loathed the thought of him teaching her. Fern looked at me in concern. "Elle, are you alright? You're going all red, and quite frankly you sound like a choking penguin."

I just gave her a thumbs up, struggling to breathe and not laugh. Al swatted my arm at my actions. "Oh, come on Elle, it was the best I could do under pressure. Besides, with luck he'll retire before Lily comes to Hogwarts."

The other students began to arrive and sat at desks in a circle. Most of them were much older, though Rose, Kelly, and Sage were there. The three Ravenclaw first years joined us, engaging in quiet conversation as Slughorn talked about previous students. After the fifth time of hearing about how brilliant my dad was, I began to drift off, leaning on Al.

I was shaken awake by Al. "Oi. Oi, Elle. Come on, the meetings over, you can come back to life now."

I rubbed my eyes, and fixed my glasses which had fallen askew. "Mmkay. C'mon Scor, Nico, let's get back to our dorms."

"Tomorrow we'll talk about," Sapphire glanced around, making sure no one was listening. "Lucem's problem." he said in a louder voice, "Bye guys, see you in the morning."

Nico, Scorpius, and I headed to the Slytherin dorms. I looked down at my watch, to see it was 11:30. "That ran really long," I yawned. "How'd you two stay awake? I'm still tired."

Scorpius smirked slightly. "Well, we didn't have siblings to use as pillows. And Slughorn only dismissed us when your brother- James, I think-pointed out that you were asleep and the other students a few other students were too. You and Rose were both sandwiching Al, asleep. It was kind of cute actually."

"Yes, well, I do my best," I shrugged, though I felt a twinge of guilt. I'd have to apologize to James soon.

We arrived at the Slytherin common room, and Blaise said the password, allowing us in. I waved goodnight to the boys, then headed up into my dorm. Still tired, I fell asleep shortly after I laid in bed.

A/N: I know it took me forever to update... I'm sorry. I know I'm a terrible person. T.T Please R&R! Reviews fuel my muse, Myuzu. More fuel for Myuzu means faster updates!


	6. Quidditch and Secrets

We continued to try to figure out how Voldemort was going to be resurrected. I made up with James, and he showed me he appreciated it by making my food explode in my face. I had my detention with Professor Longbottom, and received a stern letter from Mum as Professor Longbottom had told her. And more importantly, Quidditch was coming up.

Thanks to my father, first years were allowed to try out. Originally I wasn't going to try out, but Al convinced me, saying I made a good Seeker. Nico would be trying out for Beater, and Scorpius for Chaser. Al was trying for Seeker, and Sapphire wanted to be a Chaser. Fern decided she would wait until next year when she knew more about the game.

Finally, Slytherin tryout day came. Scorpius, Nico, and I headed out to the Quidditch pitch, the only first years. There was also a second year, two third years, three fourth years, six fifth years, and two sixth years.

The Quidditch captain, Liam Flint, was also the prefect who'd led the first years to the Slytherin dorms. He played Beater.

"Alright. Most of you won't make it onto the team. I already have two good Chasers, and a Keeper. If any of you want to be a Keeper, you can leave now." Three kids walked off the pitch dejectedly. "I only need one Beater, one Chaser, and a Seeker. Beater tryout first. Whoever can hit the Bludger the most will get the spot."

Thomas Nott, the third year boy I'd met before, ended up getting the spot with Nico getting reserve. Next were the Chaser tryouts. Whoever made the most goals would get the spot. Nico and I cheered as Scorpius got just one more goal than a fifth year boy, meaning he got the spot. Finally, it was Seeker tryouts.

I was the only girl trying out for the spot. The other two were a fifth year and a sixth year. Liam explained what we'd be doing. "I'll be releasing several Snitches. Twelve, to be exact. Whoever catches the most in the allotted amount of time will be out next Seeker. Now, mount your brooms and fly when I give you the signal."

He released the Snitches, which all flittered away. Liam called the signal and I shot off after the tiny fluttering balls.

Almost immediately, I spotted one. I dived after it, and it flittered away, straight into the waiting palm of the fifth year boy. He smirked at me, and shot off. I growled. I wanted the spot more than ever now.

In two minutes, I found another Snitch. I captured it, and the ball glowed in my hand before disappearing, most likely going back to it's bindings. I looked around for another.

A glint caught my eye. I shot towards it, and scooped up a second Snitch. By the time I'd caught my third Snitch, we had to land.

"The one who caught the most Snitches… Vincent Goyle. Good job mate. And the reserve Seeker will be Elaine Potter."

Goyle, the fifth year boy, grinned smugly. I glared at him openly, letting Nico and Scorpius pull me back to the castle.

As soon as we were inside, I exploded. "Who does that kid think he is?! He stole the Snitch right from underneath me! I would've had it! I would've been the Seeker! And Al and James and Fred wanted me to face them in the first Quidditch game! How will they react when they found out I didn't make the team?"

"Well, Elle, in Quidditch you're supposed to steal the Snitch from under the other Seekers nose," Scorpius began, but I gave him my best death glare and he shut up.

Nico patted my head. "You're still reserve, right? If Goyle gets sick, you'll play." Nico's eyes glinted mischievously. "Or if we make him sick. Doesn't your uncle run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

I laughed. "Yeah, you're right. But don't pat me on the head, okay? Only I do that to people."

To demonstrate, I mussed his dark hair, making it stick up. "Oi!" Nico protested. "Don't do that! That's rude!"

"Hey, still here," Scorpius said awkwardly. "Or should I leave you two alone?"

I smirked at him. "Oh Scor. We could never forget about you."

Nico grinned. "No, never. How could we leave out you?"

Scorpius eyes widened. "Heh… Oh, don't mind me! I'm innocent! I swear! Attack each other!"

I jumped on him, tickling his sides which I'd found were very ticklish one of our nights studying. Scorpius fell over, laughing. "Elle! Elle, please stop! I give up! Nico, help me!"

Nico pulled me off. "Now, now Elly, you know better than to tickle itty-bitty-Scorpy. You have to leave some for me!"

Both of us jumped onto our friend, all of us laughing happily. Finally, we began to walk down to the common room, poking each other in the ribs every now and then.

Nico gave me a particularly hard poke, and I stumbled into a painting. It was a painting of several animals on the way to the common room I'd always been particularly found of. My favorite of the six animals being the silver fox.

The fox gave a little yip, and the painting swung open. stared at the long dark tube that went downwards. "Are we gonna explore it?" Scorpius asked.

I lit my wand, then gave him a look that said, duh. I leapt into the tube, and it sent me down. I laughed at crazy angles I was going, making sharp turns every now and then.

After about two minutes of the twisting slide I was dumped onto something soft. I sat up, only to be crushed by Scorpius and then Nico. "Gah! Get your fat arses off me!" I gasped.

My friends clamber off of me, and I looked around. The room looked like a common room. There was a fire place, and armchairs all around. The only difference was, there was no house theme. The armchairs were black, and above the fire hung the Hogwarts crest. Scorpius, Nico, and I had landed on a green couch. On the wall opposite us was a red couch with an entrance above it, and across from the fire was a blue couch and a yellow couch both with their own entrances.

The room was large with a domed ceiling. In between the blue and yellow couches was a door.

"Where are we?" I asked in amazement, despite the fact neither Scorpius nor Nico would know.

To my surprise, the snake on the Hogwarts banner stirred. "Ah, new children. It's been so long since we've had some. To answer your question, this is where the Founders and their families lived. It's called the Phoenix Keep."

A/N: Happy Harry Potter Day! I wanted to post a chappie for it, yay! I only got one review for the last chappie though. *sighs* Ah well! So, whaddaya think of the Phoenix Keep? It's going to play a major role, trust me. A shoutout to who can tell me what the six animals are going to eventually represent! Hint: It focuses on six people, all first years. Elle is (obviously) one, and she feels drawn to the silver fox. Now that's all you're getting from me! 3 Please R&R!


	7. The Phoenix Keep

The three of us exchanged awed looks. We were in the place the Founders lived. That was amazing.

"What's behind the door?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"You should get the rest of you before exploring," the snake replied. "To leave, just jump on the couch."

The three of us exchanged looks, before I realised what the snake meant. "Al, Fern, and Sapphire! We've all been working together! It must mean them."

The snake nodded. "That is correct egglet. Now, get them and then return. I believe this place will do well in your care."

One at a time, with me going first, we jumped up the tube. Luckily no one one was around to see three first years spill out from behind a painting.

"Everyone'll be at dinner in a few minutes," Scorpius said. "Let's head there now. Is it our turn to sit at Gryffindor table, or are they sitting with the Slytherins tonight?"

"We sit at Gryffindor," Nico said. "They were at Slytherin table this morning. But if we show up early we'd better sit at Slytherin table until they arrive."

I linked arms with the two boys, and we headed towards the Great Hall. It took Al, Fern, and Sapphire fifteen minutes to get to the Great Hall. They were most likely so early because of Fern, who seemed to be able to eat everything. (Most people usually arrived about half an hour after dinner began.)

We joined them at Gryffindor table. I glanced around checking to make sure no one was listening, before lowering my voice and whispering, "We found something really important. We can't tell you here, but as soon as all of us are done eating we'll show you."

All six of us ate as quickly as we could, then walked out of the Hall, eager to show or see the surprise, depending on which one of you asked. We ran to the painting of the animals. Fern looked curiously at it. "There's a painting just like this on the way up to Gryffindor. I've always liked the arctic fox…"

She brushed her hand across the white fox and the painting swung open. Fern jumped, then shrugged and jumped into the tube. I followed after. Luckily Fern had been smarter than me and rolled off the couch. I clambered off after her just in time for Al to shoot down onto the couch. I yanked him off. "Bloody hell Elle what was that for…" Al grumbled before seeing Scorpius landing exactly where he'd been. "Oh. Sorry, thanks Elle."

"Don't ever say I never do anything for you," I grinned at my twin as Nico and finally Sapphire flopped onto the couch. "Mr Snake, are you awake? We're back."

The snake gave a sigh. "My name is not Mr Snake. It is Anguem, thank you very much."

The lion gave a roar. "Anguem! Why didn't you tell Aquilam, Melis, or I that they were here?! We've been waiting for this for centuries!"

The eagle spoke, with a feminine voice. "Hush Leo. We can argue later." She looked at us. "Hello. I'm Aquilam. The badger is Melis."

"Thank you Aquilam but I can introduce myself," the badger said softly. "My name is Melis. Welcome to the Phoenix Keep. Now that all of you are here, the door is opened. If you have any questions ask one of us. Have fun dears, alright?"

We all hummed our agreement, our attention focused on the door. Sapphire stepped forwards. "Well, it's now or never, right?"

She opened the door, revealing another room like the Keep's common room. All of us filed in, and the door shut behind us. I jumped, and Fern checked it, before reporting that it wasn't locked.

The room we'd enter was circular, and almost identical to the room we'd just exited, only it was larger and there were just seven arm chairs around the fire place. The painting above the fire was of the same six animals. A silver fox, an arctic fox, a red tailed hawk, a wolf, a black bear, and some sort of spotted cat. There was two doors on either side of the room. "Girls take left, boys take right?" Scorpius suggested.

It was decided by Fern, Sapphire, and I running to the left door and pulling it open. There was a corridor that was just as grand as the rest of the Keep, and had four doors. We opened the first one. It revealed a library, the shelves stuffed with books. There were several blue plush armchairs scattered about. "Ravenclaws doing," I guessed.

The next door revealed something the boys would love. An indoor Quidditch pitch, complete with a enchanted ceiling, a grassy field underneath, the hoops, and a case that contained the balls. "One of Gryffindors descendants," Sapphire guessed.

We exited the room. The next door was on the other side of the corridor. Fern opened it to reveal a music room. Fern squealed excitedly, and I grinned. I loved singing, and I definitely could in here. I assumed it was completely soundproof. "Slytherin," Fern said.

Sapphire shut the door, and we looked into the last room. It was an old fashioned kitchen that looked absolutely amazing. The three of us glanced at each other before saying together, "Hufflepuff."

We went back to the main room. The boys came back a few minutes later. They pointed down the corridor they'd come from. "There're seven bedrooms," Al reported. "Each one has its own personal bathroom and plush beds, and the like."

I grinned. "Hmmm… Interesting… I'M GETTING MY ROOM!" I brushed past the boys, and raced down the corridor.

To my surprise the doors had names on them. Except for the last door, which was at the end of the corridor. I opened the door labeled 'Elaine', which was the second door on the left. Inside was decorated with red and black. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and the floor was oak stained black with a red plush rug. Next to the mantle was a red arm chair, and the bedspread and curtains were red with black flowers. In short, it was perfect.

I exited, and in the corridor I could see my friends 'oohing' and 'awing' over their rooms in the doorways. I looked over Al's shoulder into his room, to see it was decorated in red and gold. "That's nice," I commented, causing him to jump.

"Geez Elle! Don't do that. Let's get the others and you, Fern, and Sapphire can tell us what's down the other hall," Al said, pulling his attention away from his room.

I got Fern and Sapphire, and Al got Nico and Scorpius. We went back to the main room, and I gestured grandly to the other corridor. "Down there, is a music room, a library, a kitchen, and…" I paused for dramatic effect. "An indoor Quidditch pitch!"

The boys squealed like little girls, and rushed down the corridor. The three of us laughed at their antics and eagerness, and followed after them. They were staring in awe at the pitch. "We could let our owls and Emris fly around in here," I commented. "They'd probably like that. Especially since Emris can't just fly into Slytherin commons like he can with any of the other towers."

"That's what happens when you're under the lake," Al commented, though his attention was still on the pitch.

I clamped a hand over his mouth. "Hush child. And yes, I realise you are seven minutes older but you should know by now that means absolutely nothing to me."

Al made a muffled noise, which I ignored. Until he licked my hand. I jerked away. "Ewww!" I screeched. "You, are, disgusting, Albus, Severus, Potter!" I punctuated each word with a punch to his arm.

"Stop abusing your brother," Scorpius finally said. "It's rude. Let's ask the animals about this place some more."

A/N: Next chappie! Yay! Reviews are loved more than Al loves Quidditch! So please R&R!


	8. Rivalries

The three of us exchanged awed looks. We were in the place the Founders lived. That was amazing.

"What's behind the door?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"You should get the rest of you before exploring," the snake replied. "To leave, just jump on the couch."

The three of us exchanged looks, before I realised what the snake meant. "Al, Fern, and Sapphire! We've all been working together! It must mean them."

The snake nodded. "That is correct egglet. Now, get them and then return. I believe this place will do well in your care."

One at a time, with me going first, we jumped up the tube. Luckily no one one was around to see three first years spill out from behind a painting.

"Everyone'll be at dinner in a few minutes," Scorpius said. "Let's head there now. Is it our turn to sit at Gryffindor table, or are they sitting with the Slytherins tonight?"

"We sit at Gryffindor," Nico said. "They were at Slytherin table this morning. But if we show up early we'd better sit at Slytherin table until they arrive."

I linked arms with the two boys, and we headed towards the Great Hall. It took Al, Fern, and Sapphire fifteen minutes to get to the Great Hall. They were most likely so early because of Fern, who seemed to be able to eat everything. (Most people usually arrived about half an hour after dinner began.)

We joined them at Gryffindor table. I glanced around checking to make sure no one was listening, before lowering my voice and whispering, "We found something really important. We can't tell you here, but as soon as all of us are done eating we'll show you."

All six of us ate as quickly as we could, then walked out of the Hall, eager to show or see the surprise, depending on which one of you asked. We ran to the painting of the animals. Fern looked curiously at it. "There's a painting just like this on the way up to Gryffindor. I've always liked the arctic fox…"

She brushed her hand across the white fox and the painting swung open. Fern jumped, then shrugged and jumped into the tube. I followed after. Luckily Fern had been smarter than me and rolled off the couch. I clambered off after her just in time for Al to shoot down onto the couch. I yanked him off. "Bloody hell Elle what was that for…" Al grumbled before seeing Scorpius landing exactly where he'd been. "Oh. Sorry, thanks Elle."

"Don't ever say I never do anything for you," I grinned at my twin as Nico and finally Sapphire flopped onto the couch. "Mr Snake, are you awake? We're back."

The snake gave a sigh. "My name is not Mr Snake. It is Anguem, thank you very much."

The lion gave a roar. "Anguem! Why didn't you tell Aquilam, Melis, or I that they were here?! We've been waiting for this for centuries!"

The eagle spoke, with a feminine voice. "Hush Leo. We can argue later." She looked at us. "Hello. I'm Aquilam. The badger is Melis."

"Thank you Aquilam but I can introduce myself," the badger said softly. "My name is Melis. Welcome to the Phoenix Keep. Now that all of you are here, the door is opened. If you have any questions ask one of us. Have fun dears, alright?"

We all hummed our agreement, our attention focused on the door. Sapphire stepped forwards. "Well, it's now or never, right?"

She opened the door, revealing another room like the Keep's common room. All of us filed in, and the door shut behind us. I jumped, and Fern checked it, before reporting that it wasn't locked.

The room we'd enter was circular, and almost identical to the room we'd just exited, only it was larger and there were just seven arm chairs around the fire place. The painting above the fire was of the same six animals. A silver fox, an arctic fox, a red tailed hawk, a wolf, a black bear, and some sort of spotted cat. There was two doors on either side of the room. "Girls take left, boys take right?" Scorpius suggested.

It was decided by Fern, Sapphire, and I running to the left door and pulling it open. There was a corridor that was just as grand as the rest of the Keep, and had four doors. We opened the first one. It revealed a library, the shelves stuffed with books. There were several blue plush armchairs scattered about. "Ravenclaws doing," I guessed.

The next door revealed something the boys would love. An indoor Quidditch pitch, complete with a enchanted ceiling, a grassy field underneath, the hoops, and a case that contained the balls. "One of Gryffindors descendants," Sapphire guessed.

We exited the room. The next door was on the other side of the corridor. Fern opened it to reveal a music room. Fern squealed excitedly, and I grinned. I loved singing, and I definitely could in here. I assumed it was completely soundproof. "Slytherin," Fern said.

Sapphire shut the door, and we looked into the last room. It was an old fashioned kitchen that looked absolutely amazing. The three of us glanced at each other before saying together, "Hufflepuff."

We went back to the main room. The boys came back a few minutes later. They pointed down the corridor they'd come from. "There're seven bedrooms," Al reported. "Each one has its own personal bathroom and plush beds, and the like."

I grinned. "Hmmm… Interesting… I'M GETTING MY ROOM!" I brushed past the boys, and raced down the corridor.

To my surprise the doors had names on them. Except for the last door, which was at the end of the corridor. I opened the door labeled 'Elaine', which was the second door on the left. Inside was decorated with red and black. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and the floor was oak stained black with a red plush rug. Next to the mantle was a red arm chair, and the bedspread and curtains were red with black flowers. In short, it was perfect.

I exited, and in the corridor I could see my friends 'oohing' and 'awing' over their rooms in the doorways. I looked over Al's shoulder into his room, to see it was decorated in red and gold. "That's nice," I commented, causing him to jump.

"Geez Elle! Don't do that. Let's get the others and you, Fern, and Sapphire can tell us what's down the other hall," Al said, pulling his attention away from his room.

I got Fern and Sapphire, and Al got Nico and Scorpius. We went back to the main room, and I gestured grandly to the other corridor. "Down there, is a music room, a library, a kitchen, and…" I paused for dramatic effect. "An indoor Quidditch pitch!"

The boys squealed like little girls, and rushed down the corridor. The three of us laughed at their antics and eagerness, and followed after them. They were staring in awe at the pitch. "We could let our owls and Emris fly around in here," I commented. "They'd probably like that. Especially since Emris can't just fly into Slytherin commons like he can with any of the other towers."

"That's what happens when you're under the lake," Al commented, though his attention was still on the pitch.

I clamped a hand over his mouth. "Hush child. And yes, I realise you are seven minutes older but you should know by now that means absolutely nothing to me."

Al made a muffled noise, which I ignored. Until he licked my hand. I jerked away. "Ewww!" I screeched. "You, are, disgusting, Albus, Severus, Potter!" I punctuated each word with a punch to his arm.

"Stop abusing your brother," Scorpius finally said. "It's rude. Let's ask the animals about this place some more."

Chapter Eight: Rivalries

The six of us hurried back to the entrance room, where the tapestry with the four Hogwarts animals was. "Why are there seven bedrooms?" Sapphire asked.

The four animals exchanged looks. Aquilam sighed. "This place did belong to the Founders. But they prefered to stay in their separate dorms. This place became somewhere for their children to play. And by default heirs."

"That doesn't explain the seventh room," Fern grumbled. "That doesn't tell us anything at all!"

Aquilam seemed to smirk, and Leo gave off something that resembled a purr. "You'll see cubs," he rumbled. "Now, I do believe you need to return to your dorms. To exit without being seen, merely wave your wand and say 'Furtimus' and jump on the sofas. No one will see you exit, and the spell should stay on long enough for you to return to your dorms. To enter unseen, do the same thing. Return to us tomorrow with your concerns over the Keep."

All of us did just that. Al, Fern, and Sapphire exited via the Gryffindor couch, while Al, Nico, and I left by using the Slytherin couch. As soon as we came out from behind the painting, we hurried to our common room and dorms.

I bid goodnight to the two boys once we had entered the common room, heading our separate ways to the dorms.

The next morning, I pulled on my uniform and braided my hair. Liana squealed when she saw me. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! wearing a skirt, and you look like a girl!"

I looked at Emily, who had become my best friend in the first years girl dorms. "Riri! Help me! She's absolutely mad!" (I originally called her Emiree, which was then shortened to Riri.)

Emily laughed. "Sorry Elle, you're on your own. I think Scorpius and Nico are waiting for you down in the common room." She turned to the bathroom door and glared at it. "Where I would be if someone wasn't so bloody slow!"

Garnet's voice came through the door. "Alright, alright, keep your skirt on, I'm almost done!"

I laughed at my dorm mates antics, and headed down to the common room, where Scorpius and Nico were waiting as they had everyday since term started. "Are we going to eat at the Keep so we can ask more about it?" Nico asked.

I thought about it before answering. "Well, there's no food in the kitchen. And besides, if I supposedly miss breakfast, James'll be writing home all about what a bad influence you two are, and how I'm skipping meals, and then I'll get a letter from Mum about eating right. And I have a feeling Selena would do the same for you two."

"So, Great Hall it is," Nico decreed. "Don't forget we're eating breakfast with Gryffindors today."

I lightly whacked him over the head. "Well duh. I'm the one who always has to remind you two. Anyhow, if we don't leave now we'll have to eat while running to class, so let's go."

We headed up to the Great Hall. I was rather proud of the fact that we made it up without needing to use our maps. Though we had been at Hogwarts for over a month. We were bound to learn our way around sooner or later.

I plopped down next to my twin, ruffling his hair as I did so. "We all have a free period after Potions, right?" I asked.

Fern rolled her eyes. "Yes Elle. Exactly as it's been since the first day we came here. Why, are we going to go to the Keep?"

"Well of course we are," Sapphire said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And please don't be so loud Fern."

Fern stuck her tongue out at Sapphire, and I scanned the flocking owls for my pet. I poked Al's arm. "Have you seen Emris?" I murmured in his ear.

"No, why?" he said in surprise. "Emris and Shadow always come together… And Shadow came by himself today. Do you think Emris is hurt?" (Shadow was Al's sooty owl.)

"What is it?" an incredulous voice that was definitely male asked from a few feet down the table. "It's a red panda, but it's got wings. There must be something wrong with it."

"Who would want something so freakish?" sneered a female voice. "It's absolutely hideous. I feel bad for its owner."

I looked in the direction of the voice, and saw two Gryffindors poking Emris who was cowering in fear. The boy was stocky, with brown hair and eyes and a pimply face. The girl was slender and delicate, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. They were both Gryffindor first years.

"OI!" I yelled at them, glaring. Their heads jerked in my direction. "Leave my pet alone!"

Emris pulled away from them, and jumped onto my shoulder happily. "Oh look, it's Potty's twin," the girl drawled. She and the boy stood up and walked over to me. "I'm Diana Venti, he's my twin brother Dylan. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Perhaps you'll make a better choice about who to hang out with then your brother did."

I glared at the hand she and her brother extended. "Excuse me? You called my brother a rude name, tortured my pet, insulted my friends, and now you're trying to have me hang out with you? Excuse me, but piss off! You don't want the Potter-Weasley family as your enemy," I hissed.

"Is that a threat Potterella?" Dylan growled.

"Oh no," I spat back. "It's a threat. Now why don't you go bother some one else, alright? We'd prefer our breakfast to not be spoiled by your faces."

Diana flipped her hair over her shoulder, and she and Dylan returned to their seats. My hands clenched in fists under the table. "So, Elle, how did Quidditch go?" Al asked, trying to cheer me up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scorpius and Nico shaking their heads, and making slicing motions across their necks. "I'm reserve Seeker," I said curtly. "Nico is reserve Beater, and Scor is a Chaser. Why, how'd it go for you and Saph?"

"We're both a reserve too," Sapphire said. "Which sucks, but it's the best we have. We might all get onto our teams next year. First years rarely get spots on teams, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I grumbled. "Let's just finish eating then get to class. Oi, Nico, what do we have first today?"

"Look at your schedule," Nico shot back. "But we have Transfiguration first." He said Transfiguration in disgust with a hint of fear. All of us were still trying to find out more about Voldemort's resurrection Lucem was taking place in.

Through out the day, I impatiently waited for the Slytherin and Gryffindor free period. At Potions, I almost completely ruined Al and I's potion. Finally, we were able to go to the Keep.

The six of us found an empty classroom near the Gryffindor painting, which was closer. All of us murmured a 'Furtimus', and headed to the painting of the animals. Al brushed his hand against the silver fox, but the painting didn't swing open. "What did you do?" I hissed. "You broke it! Come on Al, all you have to do is touch the fox!" To demonstrate, I touched the silver fox's head and the painting swung open. "See? Simple."

I jumped into the tunnel, and landed on the red couch. I rolled out of the way as Al shot out of the tube. When everyone was there, we turned to the four animals. "How come the painting didn't open when I touched the fox?" Al demanded. "It opened for Elle though. And it opened for Fern when she touched the arctic fox. But why wouldn't it work for me?"

"Did you feel any connection to the fox?" Melis asked. Al shook his head. "Well that explains it!" Melis laughed. "You don't expect the silver fox to open the Keep to someone who's not drawn to her?"

The six of us exchanged confused glances. What was that supposed to mean? Fern spoke. "Wait… Because I'm drawn to the arctic fox, when I touched it the Keep opened to me? And same for Elle, only with the silver fox?"

"That is correct fledgling," Aquilam said. "The door will only open when you touch the animal you're drawn to."

"If this is for the heirs, then how come we can come here?" Nico asked. "I'm pretty sure none of us are heirs to any of the houses. I mean, Fern is even a Muggleborn! How can we be heirs?"

"You'll find out soon enough," hissed Anguem. "If my sources are correct. Is there anything else?"

"Do we have free reign over everything?" Scorpius piped up. "Like, will our rooms change to fit our tastes as they change?"

"Yes," answered Leo. "You have power over the Keep. Will that be all?"

We exchanged glances. "Yeah," I finally said. "Let's go look around some more!"

We rushed to the main room."Oi, Saph, Elle, come see my room!" Fern said excitedly. "It's awesome!"

We headed down the corridor with the rooms to Fern's room. She opened the door, and I looked around in awe. The walls were dark blue, and had several vines creeping up them. There were potted plants scattered about the room, and in the corner was a violin and a stand of sheet music. Her bed was next to a bookshelf in the opposite corner, and both were blue. In the center of the room was a glowing diagram of the solar system slowly circling around. "Whoa," I breathed. "This is amazing."

"Isn't it though?" Fern said cheerfully. "I wanna see your rooms! Let's go to Sapphire's room first."

In Sapphire's room, the walls were painted a bright cheery yellow, but you could barely see it because the walls were so choked with plants growing up along it. Arching over her yellow bed was a trellis with blue roses creeping along. There was a huge fireplace with a kettle hanging over it, and cupboards lined the walls were plants weren't growing. On one of the walls was obviously an enchanted window that showed what was outside at the moment.

Finally, we headed to my room. I hadn't been paying much attention when I'd first looked it over, so there were several details I had missed. Floating through the room were black candles that gave off a bright and pleasant and light. There was a writing desk on the opposite wall from my bed. On a closer notice, I saw the flowers on my bedspread were orchids, my favorite flower. The tall ceiling was enchanted to show the sky, much like the Great Hall. On my mantle, there was a black stained oak clock. And the large armchair next to the fire folded into an oversized beanbag.

The three of us returned to the main room. The boys weren't there, presumably in the Quidditch field. We headed down the corridor to said room, and heard shouting. "How can you say that? What are you talking about?"

We rushed into the Quidditch pitch, and saw the boys arguing. Al turned to me, and pointed at Scorpius. "This idiot says that the Magpies are ten times better than the Cannons!"

I shrugged. "Well, Cannons suck. It's true. But you know who's best The Harpies. Totally awesome."

"No way!" Nico scoffed. "Harpies suck! Puddlemere United rules! You can't top them."

"Are you kidding me?" Sapphire scoffed. "As if! You know who dominates? The Bats! The Bats are the best!"

We all looked at Fern expectantly. "Uh… I like foxes?" The other five of us rolled our eyes and resumed arguing.

Finally, Fern spoke up. "We better go. We don't want to be late."

Grudgingly, we stopped our Quidditch argument, and exited to our next classes.

A/N: Reviews are loved more than the Holyhead Harpies winning! So press that button!


	9. Dreams

After the Quidditch argument, I refused to speak with Nico for several days. I was a strong supporter of my mum's old team and had to defend it. Of course, I stopped ignoring him three days afterwards. Not because I wasn't still mad. But what else are you supposed to do when you and your five best friends share a dream?

After a day of avoiding speaking with Nico, I collapsed onto my bed. Emily looked up from the book she was reading. "You should apologize to him," she commented. "Nico, I mean. You're all grumpy now that you're not talking. He's in a foul mood too."

"I am not grumpy because I'm not talking to Nico!" I snapped. "He insulted my Quidditch team Riri! I have to defend my mums old team."

"And he has to defend his," Garnet pointed out. "You two really are in awful moods. Just apologize, and you can stop whining to us about how annoying he is."

"I do not whine about Nico!" I protested. "Let alone to you guys!"

"Yeah you do," Liana snorted. "I'd say you like him. A lot."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. G'night all, if you don't mind."

With that, I drew my bed curtains shut. I snuggled into my blankets, and let sleep overtake me. Of course, I wasn't expecting to wake up in the Great Hall surrounded by my friends.

"What's going on?" Sapphire finally asked.

"We seem to be shared a dream," Fern replied, looking around the Hall. I believe we were brought here to meet someone."

"Oh, very good," said a cheery sounding feminine voice. "I knew I was right about you. Rick, now you have to do the dishes for a week!"

"She's my heir," came a rather disgruntled voice that was also feminine. "You only bet on her because I said to. But yes, Rick, you are on dish duty."

A woman with pure white hair came into view. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she had on deep blue robes, and a tiara. She was regal looking, and had an air of mystery to her. She was followed by a bickering man and woman. The man had thick black hair that surrounded his face in a lions mane, and piercing green eyes. He was wearing old, and in a scabbard was a sword. He stood tall and proud, radiating power. The woman was blonde, and rather short and squat. Her eyes were an even brighter blue than the white haired womans. She was wearing cheery yellow robes, and holding a golden cup. She seemed to emit happiness. She turned and looked behind her. "Salazar, aren't you coming?"

A man with sandy blond hair and silver eyes entered the hall. He had on dark green robes, and a locket. He was tall and thin, and had a look on his face like a little boy who had his candy taken away. "I was in the middle of an important potion. Couldn't this have waited?"

"No, it couldn't," the white haired woman said sharply. "This has to happen tonight." She turned to us, and bowed slightly. "Hello children. My name is Rowena Ravenclaw."

I glanced at the others. That meant the others were Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor. Scorpius gave a polite bow, and was quickly followed by Nico and Al. I curtsied at the same time as Sapphire, and Fern gave an awkward cursty/bow, having never been trained in wizarding manners.

"There's no need for that," Hufflepuff said warmly. "We're all family after all."

The six of us stared at her in confusion. Family? But… That would mean… "With all due respect, are you telling us we are the heirs to the four houses?" I asked.

"That we are child," Gryffindor said warmly. "All of you are heirs. And we're here to give you your gifts."

"Excuse me, but I'm a Muggleborn," Fern said. "I don't thinks it's possible for me to be an heir. No one in my family is magic."

Ravenclaw gave her a wry smile. "You'll learn more of that another day. For now, you're to be awarded your gifts. Salazar, would you like to go first?"

"Of course. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, please step forward." Scorpius took a tentative step towards Slytherin, away from our line. "Do you swear on the blood of your family to uphold the Slytherin name, and to use the gifts I give to achieve the greater good?"

"I- I swear on the blood of my family," Scorpius said shakily.

Slytherin nodded. "Then I name Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy blood heir of the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin. So I speak, and so I intend."

"So mote it be," the four founders said together.

A watery green light flowed into Scorpius's cest, right where his heart would be. Scorpius staggered backwards slightly, then stood straight. Tendrils of water appeared around him, then splashed onto the ground.

"I'll go next," Hufflepuff said in a cheerful tone. "Sapphire Keiko Agni, please step forwards." Sapphire pulled out of the line. "Do you swear on the grave of your father to uphold the Hufflepuff name, and use the gifts I give to achieve the greater good?"

"I swear on the grave of my f-father," Sapphire said, her voice cracking a little. Her hand went up to the blue crescent moon charm she always wore.

"Then I name Sapphire Keiko Agni blood heir of the most ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff. So I speak, and so I intend."

"So mote it be," we chorused along with the founders.

A yellow rock-like light gently pressed over Sapphire's chest. She sighed happily, pressing her hands to her heart. Fissures appeared in the floor of the Great Hall, and plants snaked out of it.

"Albus Severus Potter, please step forwards," Gryffindor commanded. Al stepped forwards, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Do you swear on the blood of your friends to uphold the Gryffindor name and use the gifts I give you to achieve the greater good?"

"I swear on the blood of my friends," Al said firmly.

"Then I name Albus Severus Potter blood heir of the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor. So I speak, and so I intend."

"So mote it be," we and the founders said.

A fiery red light struck Al in the chest. He swayed on his feet, and fire swirled in a vortex around him, shriveling the plants Sapphire had conjured up.

Gryffindor spoke again. "Elaine Lillian Potter, please step forwards." I detached myself from the line, feeling like my magical core was beginning to reshape itself. "Do you swear on the blood of your friends to uphold the Gryffindor name and use the gifts I give you to achieve the greater good?"

"I swear on the blood of my friends," I replied, and to me my voice sounded far and distant. My ears were abuzz with the sound of magic crackling in my ear.

"Then I name Elaine Lillian Potter blood heir of the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor. So I speak, and so I intend."

"And so mote it be," I murmured along with the others. The crackling was louder now, almost blocking out all other sounds.

The ball of fire came towards me. I stared, enchanted as it struck my chest. Instead of hurting, it filled with with the warmth of strength, courage, and friendship. Then the warmth turned fiery and fierce, striking me hard. I held my ground against the internal blows, gritting my teeth. My hair swirled around my head, and the benches in the Great Hall flew into the air, circling around my head before landing back in their original places. I returned to my place in line, taking a deep breath. There was a slight weight on my neck, but I dismissed it and focused on the next ceremony.

Ravenclaw spoke. "Nico Hamish Zabini, please step forwards." He left the line, facing Ravenclaw. "Do you swear on the knowledge of your ancestors to uphold the Ravenclaw name and use the gifts I give you to achieve the greater good?"

Nico responded. "I swear on the knowledge of my ancestors."

"Then I name Nico Hamish Zabini blood heir of the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw. So I speak, and so I intend," Ravenclaw said in a powerful and solemn voice.

A blue spiral of air blew into Nico's chest. He pointed his hands at the dead plants. His hands glowed, and the plants came back to life. Nico returned to his place in line. Only Fern was yet to be claimed.

"Fern Karna Raloze, step forward," Ravenclaw said. Fern stood in front of her, ready to be claimed. "Do you swear on the knowledge of your ancestors to uphold the Ravenclaw name and use the gifts I give you to achieve the greater good?"

"I swear on the knowledge of my ancestors," Fern replied, her voice strong and unwavering.

"Then I name Fern Karna Raloze blood heir of the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw. So I speak, and so I intend."

"So mote it be," we said together for the last time.

A spiral of blue air blew into Fern's chest. Her hands flew to her head, and she grimaced slightly, then pulled her hands away. Fern joined us back inline. "Nothing happened…" Fern said in a slightly fearful tone.

"Yes, something did," Ravenclaw replied. "I have blessed you with the gift of Sight. You are now a Seer." She turned to Nico. "You have the ability to heal. But keep in mind that the harder the case, the more it will drain you. My hair turned white after healing a large group of people."

Gryffindor looked at Al and I. "To Albus, I have given control over the element of fire. And to Elaine, the gift of telekinesis."

Hufflepuff now spoke. "Sapphire, you have to ability to control the earth, and raise plants."

Finally, Slytherin said to Scorpius, "I have given you control over the element of water in all forms."

Ravenclaw spoke again. "This abilities will only appear if you are in a deathly situation. Once you awaken your abilities, they will remain awakened. And from all of us to all of you, pendants." I pulled up a chain from under my robes to see that was what the weight had been. "There are five charms for each of you. The only charm you will not have is yours. They cannot be removed by anyone but you. You can make them larger or smaller, and when you are connected by a chain you can share thoughts. The pendants that represent a certain person will glow and turn cold if that person is in danger."

I looked at the others, than at my pendants. The chain was gold, and so was each circular pendant. The only carving I didn't have was the silver fox, meaning that was me.

Gryffindor spoke. "Now, it is time to sleep."

I closed my eyes, and let darkness envelope me.

A/N: Kinda short and repetitive, but ah well! So, what did ya think of the kids being heirs? Who was surprised with who was who's heir? Reviews are loved more than magic pendants! So you know what to do!


End file.
